A Day in the Life of Penelope Cooper
by AnAverageGirl15
Summary: Penelope Cooper sits down with Olivia Day from People Magazine to answer a few questions. Shenny one-shot. Part 2 of The Shenny Chronicles


**A/N: Well, look at that. I'm back. I'm surprised at how short it was for me to come back. But all of your reviews and wonderful words just made me want to write again. I think I'm going to start a mini-series with all these one shots. They're all in the same universe as my "A Ceremony to Remember" story. This one wasn't the one that I thought of immediately after writing ACtR, but it came about a day later. I still need to do some research for that one story. I hope you all like this! Shenny FTW!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything of significance. So sad.**

**Questions Answered**

_People Magazine Excerpt_

"_A Day in the Life of Penelope Cooper"_

_By: Olivia Day_

I had the very rare honor to sit down and interview Penelope Cooper. She's best known for her breakout and Oscar-winning performance in the sci-fi hit, _A Jump in Time._ She has recently been nominated yet again for another Oscar in a very surprising change from her usual acting roles for the movie, _Matters of the Heart._ Penelope portrays a young woman in her last year of college, ready to start a lucrative career as an artist. She's preparing for her trip to travel the world, when she runs into an unlikely man at a bookstore. He's the last person she ever thought about being friends with. Least of all falling in love with. However, through accidental run-ins throughout their lives, they grow closer and by the end your heart is rooting for them to be together.

Penelope brought every emotion to the screen and her nomination is well deserved. She is as friendly as she appears and is very down-to-earth. She invited me into her home as her husband, Dr. Sheldon Cooper and her daughter, Avery, played in the next room. It was a very warm and loving atmosphere. Here's what we talk about.

O: Well, first off, I have to congratulate you on your Oscar nomination Penelope.

P: Oh, thank you Olivia, and please call me Penny.

O: How does it feel to be nominated for a second time?

P: It's funny actually that you ask that. I was just talking with some of my friends and I told them that I still can't believe I won the first time. (Laughs) Honestly though, it's a real honor. Especially since this movie meant so much to me.

O: We all have been wondering about that. As an actress, you usually go for more thriller and sci-fi movies. What made you decide to take this part?

P: When my agent called me up about this upcoming script, I was skeptical when she told me it was a romance movie. After years being around my friends I grew to love science fiction movies, I could relate to them and it helped that my husband could help me prepare for the parts. (Laughs) But Angie, my agent, told me that she knew I would love it once I read it. So, I told her to send me a copy and that I'd read through it. Once I was done with the first page I knew I had to at least go in for a reading. It spoke to me on a very personal level.

O: Really? How so?

P: The two main characters, Sam and John, their complete opposites. Sam's all about going with your heart and just loving all. While John is all about the matters of the brain. They're so far from each other that logically they shouldn't work out. And I could so relate to that, since that's how I felt at first when I started to fall in love with my husband. (Laughs)

O: So you were surprised that you fell in love with your husband?

P: Well, yes and no. We lived across the hall from each other and before I met Sheldon and his roommate, Leonard, I had never dated anyone so smart. They just weren't my type. But then I dated Leonard on and off for awhile. It eventually ended but we're still friends today. By then though, Sheldon and I had been friends for over five years. We were all really close. He taught me new things about physics while I helped him with human interactions. I won't go into the details, but after a few months of being in limbo with our feelings, a mutual friend of ours finally helped me see exactly what I felt toward him. And we've been together ever since.

O: That's amazing. Thankfully, your ending is much happier then the movie's.

P: (Laughs) Yeah, definitely. I was shocked when I got to the end of the script. I even went up to the director about it. It was really hard to play that part as I read that letter after John died. I really didn't have to force those tears to come. The two of them never really had a chance to be together. It's so sad.

O: Well, fortunately you have the happy ending to show everyone. Speaking about your husband, you were recently in Stockholm, Sweden, weren't you?

P: Yeah, one of Sheldon's lifelong dreams finally came true. He had the honor of receiving the Nobel Prize for his findings in theoretical physics. I'm so proud of him.

O: Wow, he really is smart.

P: (Laughs) He's a genius. I don't understand half the things he does at work. It's actually funny because I'm the only in our immediate group of friends without a doctorate. But I've learned so much, so I can't complain.

O: You two seemed very happy while visiting Sweden.

P: It was really nice to get away. It was like a small family vacation for all of us. But it was still weird that people recognized me even there. Especially when we had our pictures being taken. I'm still not used to that part. (Laughs)

O: Really?

P: Yeah, totally. That was one thing I never really thought of when I wanted to become an actress. I just wanted to do what I loved. It was a little shocking the first time that the paparazzi found me. It was right after _A Jump in Time_ came out. Sheldon and I were heading toward our friends house after we picked up some food. It was all a little crazy. Cameras flashing every which way. But that's part of being famous I guess.

O: Do you find it hard being famous and having a family?

P: Sort of. At first it was really hard because the paparazzi really don't give you room to breathe and my husband doesn't like many people getting in his personal space. After awhile though we got used to it. But then we had our daughter, Avery, and it changed everything.

O: How so?

P: Well, the day I left the hospital after giving birth to Avery, there were cameras surrounding our car. Thankfully we had a few of our friends with us who helped keep most of them back far enough for Sheldon to get Avery in the car and help me in. The whole experience was a little too much for both of us. Ever since then Sheldon and I try to shield Avery from any media. We want her to have a normal childhood. Not one filled with people she doesn't know taking pictures of her. But we can only do so much. Thankfully my husband usually takes a sabbatical from Caltech when I'm filming so he and Avery can come with me and that helps a lot for her. And I've learned ways to help hide my identity at times when needed. We always joke that I'm like a superhero trying to hide my true identity from everyone. (Laughs)

O: Are you worried about when your daughter will start school?

P: Again, yes and no. She's extremely smart for her age, Avery gets that from her dad. But she's a very sociable little girl. Whenever she comes on sets with me, everyone falls in love with her. She just has a big heart. So we know that she'll find the right friends. It also helps that she's friends with our friends children. She has a very close knit family.

O: Avery sounds like a lucky little girl. I just have a few more questions for you Penny. Do you have anything else upcoming you could tease us about?

P: Right now I have no plans for any films this year. I just want to spend some time with my family and friends.

O: Penny, you seem to be one of the few actors that hasn't really changed since your career took off. Why do you think that is?

P: Honestly, I think it has a lot to do with my husband. Ever since I've known him, he's had a schedule and routine. We've tried to stay as close to that ever since we got married. We still have our friends over for Halo night. (Laughs) Sheldon and I still do our laundry on Saturdays at 8:15. We still go to our comic book store every Wednesday. It's the little things I think, keeping the same schedule and routine, that's helped me. Plus, just staying close to our friends. Like I said, we have a really close knit family and friends. I've known them since before I was famous and when I'm with them I just get to be Penny. It's actually nice not to be famous around them, we're just friends hanging out.

O: So you still like playing videogames and things like that?

P: (Laughs) I never used to but once I started playing those games, it was actually addicting. Sheldon is more into the comic books than I am, but I've grown to love a few series. Right now I'm actually waiting for the newest Flash comic book to come out.

O: You're full of surprises, Penny. I would never have pegged you for being a fan of comic books or videogames. I have just one more question. Do you have any plans for the future with your career?

P: Actually, I've been talking with Stan Lee on and off for a few months. So there might be a superhero movie in the near future for me. You never know.

O: (Laughs) That sounds exciting. Thank you so much for allowing me to come into your home.

P: Oh, it was no problem. Thank you for coming!

I was able to briefly meet both Dr. Cooper and Avery as I headed out. Dr. Cooper really is as smart as he seems and Avery is the sweetest three-year old I've ever met. We hope that Penelope will win the much deserved Oscar.

**A/N2: Well? What did you guys think? This just came to me last night and I had to write it up today. I hope I did well and the next installment for this universe will be coming soon! Keep an eye out for it. Please review. They make my day a little bit brighter. **


End file.
